cathycassidyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Tanberry
"He was never much of a dad at the best of times. He means well, but... he's pretty selfish, really." ―Skye Tanberry, about her father Greg Tanberry is the father of Honey, Summer, Skye and Coco Tanberry and the ex-husband of Charlotte Tanberry. He had an affair with Alison Cooke when he was still married to Charlotte, resulting in the birth of his son, Jake Cooke. He appears briefly in all the books in the Chocolate Box Girls series. He lives in Australia with his girlfriend, Emma. Biography Life with Family Didn't go so well. Divorce Got a divorce from Charlotte and moved to Australia. Life in Australia Has a girlfriend. is emotionally unavailable for his four children. Personality Workaholic Ignorant, uncaring, obsessed with work. He is often described as selfish. He is also charming (though it is a facade) and controlling, which is shown heavily in the “Sweet Honey“ book. Appearance Not much is known about his looks, as he is never described in the books. However it is safe to assume that he is similar to his daughters; probably blonde with blue eyes. He’s also mentioned to be attractive. Relationships Charlotte Tanberry Greg was once happily married to Charlotte whom he had four daughters with but he began to spend more and more time away from home, leading to their divorce. Charlotte is often annoyed with Greg as he always forgets his daughters and lets them down, especially Honey. Honey Tanberry Honey worships Greg and believes he is the best father in the world when in reality it is possible he is the worst. Honey was once kind, sweet, smart and happy: the Golden Child, but when Greg settled in Australia, she changes emotionally. He, however, is revealed to not care. Greg constantly lets Honey down, cancelling visits and moving sway to Australia, breaking the news over the phone. Although in Summer's dream, she admits he is the worst. Summer Tanberry Summer does not think Greg is the best Dad ever however, she is horrified at how little effort he puts in, not even properly listening to her when she phones. Skye Tanberry Skye knows Greg is a bad dad and doesn't expect him to visit or even phone however, she is shocked when he can't even remember how old she is. Skye is not extremely bothered when he moves to Australia as he never contacted them anyway. Coco Tanberry Coco hardly ever talks to Greg any more since he left. She is not too upset when he moves to Australia, commenting it takes a day to travel to Australia although not saying much about Greg himself. But really deep down the whole family loved him. Jake Cooke Possibly his son, and the half brother of the Tanberry Sisters. The status of their relationship is unknow. Emma His girlfriend. Honey realises in Sweet Honey that Emma has a British accent which means that they met while Greg was still in England. They are shown to be very close. However, it is soon revealed that Greg is cheating on Emma. He did once love Emma but later became too bored of her. __FORCETOC__